User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 5: Hurricane Heist
Jack Fury is going on a date with Caila Phoenix. Caila: So, where should we go tonight? Jack: How about the movies? Tickets for HULKBUSTERZ!!! are half price. Caila: Nah, I'm not a Marvel fan. What else is there? Jack: Oh, haw about the latest Monty Pythor movie? Caila: Deal! But first, I need to run over to the bank to deposit a check. Jack and Caila go to the bank. Jack: Whoa, this place looks like a museum... They see Breezor and Tormak hiding behind a pillar. Breezor: Fix-it-fix-it-fix-it-fix-it-fix-it-fix-it-fi- Tormak slaps Breezor like the snooze button on an alarm clock. Tormak: Quiet! You'll blow our cover! Sir Fangar and Stealthor enter. Sir Fangar: Did I blow your gloooooorious cover? So sorry about that, but you'll have to come with us to our gloooooorious hideout. Stealthor: Plus, the boss promised to give me a raise if we caught you. Sir Fangar: I never said that, you gloooooorious nincompoop! An Astor City Policeman enters. Policeman: Sorry about the imconvenience, but the four of you Chima characters will have to leave. Tormak: Why is that? Stealthor: Quiet! Prisoners aren't allowed to talk! Policeman: Because you don't belong in this Ultra Agents App parody that BubbleBomber is writing. The fourth wall falls on the Chima characters. Policeman: Oh well, I guess that works, too. Ah, looks like we have some Ultra Agents. What can I do for you today? Caila: I'd like to deposit a check, please. ???: And I'd like to make a withdrawal... OF THE WHOLE BANK! Policeman: By Ole Kirk Christiansen! How did you slip in here unnoticed?! Psyclone: When the fourth wall fell on those bipedal animals, it allowed me to slip my vehicle in here. And don't you stat another running gag on this site. Policeman: Eeek! Another fourth wall is falling!! Jack: Stay calm! Policeman: But I am calm! A chunk of the fourth wall falls on Psyclone's vehicle. Psyclone: This bank is too dangerous. I think I'll try the First Astor Bank in Uptown. Psyclone leaves. Caila: After him! Jack: No, you go! I need to calm down this officer! Caila: *sigh* Let's both go. Eventually, Jack and Caila catch up to Psyclone. Jack: You're under arrest! Psyclone: Isn't it a bit early to say that? Caila: By the way, how did you get those teeth marks on your fan? Psyclone: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. At a signal from Jack, both agents shoot down Psyclone's vehicle. Psyclone: But I never turned my vehicle into a mech...! Later... Caila: Who's going to gather all the money? Jack: Fortunately, the money never left the bank. Caila: Shall we continue our date? Jack: With pleasure! At AntiMatter's Portal Hideout... AntiMatter: GAH! I JUST LOST PSYCLONE! BUBBLEBOMBER! TERABYTE! ATTACK THEIR MOBILE HEADQUARTERS! Both: Yes, Master. Toxikita: What about me? AntiMatter: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL PART 8. NOW INTRODUCE THESE NEW VILLAINS. Toxikita: These are Drillclops, Spiable, and Invizex. Spyclops: Wrong! Our names are Spyclops, Invizable, and Drillex! AntiMatter: I LIKE THE NAME DRILLCLOPS. Invizable: I deserve to be second-in-command. After all, I won the first season at ARFP. AntiMatter: YES, YOU DID DEFEAT THE FIGHTER WHO DEFEATED ME, BUT YOU BEAT ME IN ROUND 3! NEVERTHELESS, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! Invizable: Thank you! Drillex: I HAVE FURY!! Toxikita: You remind me of a Mario villain from a popular DS game... Drillex: I will have the smashing of the agents of my disliking! AntiMatter: YOU'RE WORSE THAN CLOUSE. REMIND ME NOT TO GIVE YOU A PAYCHECK. Drillex: Oh, I'm just kidding. Ze Ultra Agents, zey shall be, how you say, obliterated! AntiMatter: THAT'S BETTER. At the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Solomon: I'm happy to see Jack and Caila dating. Curtis: Me, too. An alarm goes off. Professor Christina Hydron: Emergency! Two powerful villains are coming here! Solomon: Oh, no. One of them is a Wikia user. Curtis: That's the fifth time someone has broken the fourth wall in this part! Professor: Make that sixth. Curtis: Max? Max stumbles over the controls of his Quad Bike, and it takes off. Curtis: This must be our shortest cutscene yet. Professor: Seventh. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Blog posts